


Team Little Big

by ZVArmy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZVArmy/pseuds/ZVArmy
Summary: Is it really possible for a goddess and a monster to fall in love? Find out as Alexa Bliss and Braun Strowman are paired together for the second edition of the Mixed Match Challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

The second edition of WWE's Mixed Match Challenge was about to get underway. Unlike with the first event a year earlier, some of the pairings had not been announced ahead of time. For that reason, the entrance of Andrade 'Cien' Almas and Zelina Vega had gotten quite a reaction from the post-Smackdown crowd.

To date, Vega had not wrestled a match on the main roster. Given that she was now standing in the ring in wrestling attire, that was apparently about to change. The fact that she had walked over to the corner of the ring and demanded a microphone was less of a surprise.

"That's right, you'd better cheer," Zelina began, talking down to the fans as ever. "Because you're about to not only be lucky enough to have Andrade 'Cien' Almas perform in front of you, you're also going to see Zelina Vega in action! You really are privileged."

"That's all well and good," Tom Phillips said on commentary as another small cheer went up. "But who are their opponents going to be? On the brackets I have, neither of the teams in this match have been announced."

"You're going to witness history," Vega went on. "And I don't just mean tonight. You're looking at the team who are going to win Mixed Match Challenge 2, because El Idolo y La Muñeca are..."

The intro to Alexa Bliss's music interrupted Zelina, drawing a remarkably loud ovation for someone who was supposed to be a heel character.

"Yes! Here we go!" Graves cried, shamelessly marking out as Alexa walked out onto the stage. "The Goddess is in the Mixed Match Challenge! Look how beautiful she is."

Alexa stood there with her gloved hands raised in her signature pose, her Raw Women's Championship around her waist and smug little smile on her face.

"But who is her partner going to be?" Byron Saxton asked as her music faded out. She still stood there posing, awaiting the arrival of her teammate.

The fans knew who they wanted it to be. Many fondly recalled the chemistry that had existed between Alexa and Braun Strowman in the first Mixed Match Challenge. The pairing known as Team Little Big had been the one most people had wanted to win, only for them to come up short at the semi-final stage, losing to The Miz and Asuka. A chant of "We want Braun" quickly filled the arena. In the ring, Almas and Vega were shown looking at each other with concern, fearing that the crowd might have their wish granted.

With perfect timing, the music for Alexa's partner hit just as the chant began to die down.

"Braun!"

A real eruption came from the fans.

"It's Strowman! Braun Strowman!" Phillips yelled. "Mr Monster in the Bank is Alexa Bliss's partner!"

"Team Little Big are reunited!" Graves shouted gleefully. "They're my pick to win the whole thing! Who's going to beat the Raw Women's Champion and the Money in the Bank holder?"

Braun had walked onto the stage and stood next to Alexa. Holding his prized briefcase, he looked across and down at his partner, who appeared so tiny by comparison to him. His expression seemed to give away that he had a crush on Little Miss Bliss, however there was a job to be done.

Glancing up at Strowman, Alexa motioned towards the ring with her head. They started walking down the ramp side by side.

Phillips said, "The first match of Mixed Match Challenge 2 is going to be Almas and Vega against Strowman and Bliss. Just a minute ago, Zelina was telling us all how her team was going to win, yet now look at her. She's already standing on the apron, with absolutely no intention of starting the match."

"Zelina's smart, Tom," Graves began, only for his colleague to cut back in.

"Smart? Have you not seen Braun Strowman? Almas is a great wrestler; a former NXT champion, but Strowman is a monster! I don't see how you can describe putting Almas in the ring with Strowman as smart?"

Seemingly to emphasise that point, Braun stepped over the top rope to enter the ring, while Almas stayed out of the way in his corner, looking deeply concerned by the challenge that lay ahead of him.

Having walked up the ring steps, Alexa stood on the apron, looking affronted by the fact that the ropes hadn't been held open for her by her teammate. When Braun turned to look at her, she spread her arms expectantly.

Braun realised his lapse in manners and walked over there. However, instead of holding the ropes open, he took hold of Alexa like a big kid picking up a doll and lifted her clean over the top of them, before setting her gently on her feet. The crowd cheered in delight at their interaction.

"Okay, that'll work," she said, looking a little ruffled by the experience.

With Almas clearly starting the match for his team, the referee ordered Alexa out of the ring. The rules of the competition stipulated that only people of the same sex could wrestle each other, so if a tag was made, the corresponding member of the opposition team automatically became legal.

Former NXT champion or no, Almas was wisely reluctant to confront Strowman. The two men stalked each other around the ring for a few moments, before Vega distracted Braun by shouting at him when he was near to her corner.

"I'm going to destroy your girlfriend!" she screamed, standing on the middle rope to lean into the ring.

Braun rounded on her and roared back, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Almas used the distraction to run at Strowman from behind, attacking his knee with a chop block and sending him falling face first into the middle turnbuckle. The sneak attack allowed Andrade the advantage for the first five minutes of the match, using submission holds and striking attacks on the monster's legs to try and keep him grounded – the only way to possible make it a fight he could win.

Standing on the apron, Alexa looked deeply concerned for her partner's welfare. She did her best to shout encouragement, begging for him to make a tag to her. The chance finally came when Almas went for his finishing move, the Hammerlock DDT. Strowman was able to power out before the move could be delivered, sending Andrade literally flying across the ring into a neutral corner, finishing crumpled up like an accordion.

The fans roared their approval as Strowman looked towards his corner, where Alexa was standing on the bottom rope, stretching her arm into the ring and yelling at him to tag. Braun walked over to her and slapped her hand hard. While the fans went wild, Alexa shook her hand against the pain that his tag had caused.

Alexa stepped through the ropes to enter the match. Before Strowman could take her place on the apron, Almas rushed him from behind, smashing him in the back with a double axe handle. Strowman staggered forward, trapping Alexa against the turnbuckles. He was just able to prevent himself squashing her. They were, however, standing face to face, or at least face to body, touching each other. Alexa had put her hands up defensively, and they were now on his chest. She looked up at him, initially with a frightened look on her face. As their eyes met, her expression changed to something approaching desire and her hands clenched a little on his muscular chest in what could only be interpreted as an affectionate gesture.

Seeing how she was reacting to Braun sent the crowd into a frenzy, cheering loudly and chanting "Yes!" No one's attention was on the match that was still going on. The referee had forced Almas out of the ring, and Vega had entered. As Strowman managed to break the spell that physical contact with Alexa had momentarily put him under and leave the ring, Zelina ran in and attacked Alexa, catching her by surprise and starting the fans booing loudly.

As with Almas before her, Vega used the upper hand gained by her sneak attack to take the match to her opponent for several minutes. Despite being a heel on Raw every week, being partnered with Braun had instantly made Alexa a face for the Mixed Match Challenge, and the match was being worked accordingly.

Although she gained a couple of near falls, Zelina couldn't get the job done. Frustrated, she tagged back out to Almas. It was a move that backfired spectacularly. Automatically becoming legal as soon as the tag was made, Braun entered the ring and sprinted at Andrade, hitting him like a freight train and sending him for a complete flip, bringing the fans to their feet again. They joined in as he raised his arms triumphantly in the air and shouted, "Braun!"

Bending down, Strowman scooping Almas up off the mat and got him in position over his shoulder, ready to deliver a running powerslam that would put a certain end to the contest. Realising exactly that, Zelina ran over and dropkicked Braun in the lower back in a desperate attempt to stop him. It was like a fly crashing into the back of a truck, having literally no effect on the huge monster other than to make him turn around and face her.

Vega stood there looking up at Strowman with a terrified look on her face. If she had been paying attention, she might have noticed Alexa getting up behind her. The Raw Women's Champion spun Zelina around, kicked her in the stomach and got her in position for a DDT. Both members of Team Little Big were now in position to deliver their finishing moves.

Braun nodded his head, giving Alexa the cue to hit her move. Vega was driven head first into the mat as Almas was simultaneously slammed almost through the ring. They both made a cover, although only the one on Almas actually mattered. The fans all joined in with the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Strowman and Bliss win," Phillips announced over another loud cheer and Strowman's music, which had begun to play.

"Vega and Almas dominated most of the match, but that's how quickly Braun Strowman can turn the tables," Graves said. "It goes without saying, Team Little Big will take some stopping in the Mixed Match Challenge."

Delighted with the victory, Alexa had jumped up to celebrate. Braun also got up, and without thinking, raised his hand for a high five. His hand was several feet higher than Alexa could possibly reach. He lowered it slightly, so that she was able to jump up and slap her hand against his. It was an adorable sight, and received a cheer from the crowd.

Taking Alexa by surprise again, Braun crouched down and encouraged her to sit on his right shoulder. Cautiously, she accepted the invitation, wrapping an arm around his neck for support. Strowman got back up and left the ring, climbing back over the top rope and walking down the ring steps, taking it slowly so that she didn't fall.

"Looking at these celebrations, there's only one question on my mind," Saxton said. "Are Braun Strowman and Alexa Bliss anything more than tag team partners? Because, call me crazy, I think I sense romance in the air."

"Don't be silly, Saxton," Graves scoffed. "As if a goddess like Alexa Bliss could ever fall in love with a monster like Strowman."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Phillips said mischievously.

One thing was for sure: As Alexa and Braun made their way up the entrance ramp in their very unconventional manner, they both looked very happy indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

It never failed to stun Braun how a person could be so small, and so insanely beautiful. Alexa Bliss was the closest thing he had seen to a real life angel, or maybe more appropriately, a goddess. She had such a pretty face, a gorgeous smile, and a body that was literally to die for, especially that butt. He could look at that for hours and not get bored. Frustratingly, though, look was all he could do. They were tag team partners on Team Little Big, and nothing more.

"You do realise I'm not going to be able to do this, right?" Alexa demanded, standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. That feisty attitude was just one more thing Braun adored about her.

"You might be small, but that's no excuse for not being strong," he told her. They were standing in an arena parking garage, in front of an ambulance that had been left on standby by the paramedics. A thick length of rope was tied to the front of it. "Give it your best shot," he instructed.

"If I hurt my back, I'm blaming you," she said grumpily as she picked up the rope.

"Put the rope over your shoulder and pull," he instructed.

With a heavy sigh, Alexa did as he said. Looping the rope over her shoulder, she strained with all her might to get the ambulance moving. Perhaps unsurprisingly, nothing happened other than her feet slipping as she failed to gain traction.

"Pull!" Braun barked, trying to encourage her.

"I am pulling!" she screeched back at him, straining for all she was worth. The ambulance didn't move an inch. After a few moments, she gave up and dropped the rope to the ground and returned to standing with her hands on her hips. "Look, this is stupid. You're taller than me and stronger than me. You're just going to have to get used to it."

"It's okay, little one," he said as gently as he could manage, which wasn't very gentle at all. He was afraid that he had embarrassed her by setting her a task that was beyond her physical limits, as hard as that was to believe. After all, it was only an ambulance he was asking her to move.

"Alright, perhaps we should work up to ambulances," he said thoughtfully, getting a roll of Alexa's eyes in response. He looked around for something a bit lighter for her to work with. After a moment, his eyes settled on the perfect thing. "Come over here," he said, setting off across the garage towards the entrance to the arena.

"What's next, having me tip over the production truck?" Alexa griped as she trudged after him with a sour look on her face.

"No. Something easier than that. All you've got to do is pick this up." He stopped next to a large equipment case and pointed to it.

Alexa hands returned to her hips. "Oh, that's all? Well, I'll get right on it."

"Don't be like that," Braun said, putting an affectionate hand on her shoulder. "I'm trying to help you. You can do it."

Feeling the hand on her shoulder seemed to take the sting out of Alexa's bad mood. She put her own tiny little hand on top of his massive one. Braun's heart jumped in his chest as she made contact with him. He felt such an attraction to her that his chest felt tight just being around her. Keeping focussed on being her teammate was a very difficult task indeed.

"I know you are," Alexa said, her tone having softened significantly as she gave him a break. "I'll do my best to pick the box up."

"You can do it," he encouraged once more.

Looking determined, Alexa took a moment to limber up before crouching down beside the huge box to get her hands underneath its edge.

"Lift with your knees, not your back," Braun said.

Straining with the effort, Alexa put everything she had into lifting the equipment case. To her own surprise, the side that she was lifting began to rise from the ground. The box was too heavy for her to lift the whole thing into the air, but she was at least managing to get one side up. With a loud scream, she flipped the box over onto its side. "I did it!" she announced proudly, face red from the exertion.

Braun didn't have the heart to say that his challenge had been to pick the box up, not to tip it over. "You did great, little one," he told her proudly. "You'll soon be throwing Nia Jax around the ring."

"Team Little Big!" Alexa exclaimed happily, raising her right hand for a high five.

Braun slapped her hand in delight, realising as he did it that he had put a bit more power behind it than he had wanted to.

Alexa took the blow, then looked at her arm in shock. It was bent at a horrifying angle at the elbow.

"Oh no!" Braun exclaimed, seeing the damage he had caused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Suddenly, Alexa's arm returned to normal. She pointed at him with it and laughed. "Got you! I have double-jointed elbows, see." She bent her arm out of shape again.

"I thought I hurt you," Braun said, sounding mortified by the prospect.

Feeling a little guilty about the trick she had played on him, Alexa took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you'd never hurt me," she assured him earnestly.

* * *

Later that night, Alexa was searching the backstage areas for Braun. She was bearing a gift for her partner, along with a similar item for herself. A lot of thought had gone into it, but annoyingly, she had been let down by the people she had entrusted with the job of manufacturing the items.

Rounding a corner, she saw her partner up ahead, idly lifting an equipment box like the one she had struggled to tip over earlier. How someone could be so big and strong was a complete mystery to her, yet there was something undeniably attractive about it. Since they had teamed together, first the previous year and then again the week before at the start of Mixed Match Challenge 2, she had learned that there was a gentler to side to the huge monster. He wasn't all about shouting and smashing things up, even if he did do those too often for her liking.

"You do something to me, Mr Monster in the Bank," she muttered to herself, trying to wish away the fluttering sensation in her stomach that she always seemed to feel when she was around him.

At the end of the corridor, the equipment case crashed to the ground. Braun turned around and saw her approaching. The smile that appeared on his face made her stomach flutter all over again. "Ah, there you are," he boomed. "I wondered where you went."

"I had to go back to my locker room to fetch these," she announced, holding up a pair of t-shirts. One was the perfect size for her, while the other was absolutely enormous – big enough to fit him. "I got these made for us, but there was a bit of an error." She held out the large shirt to him.

"What error?" he asked. The answer became apparent as he was speaking. He had unfurled the shirt, to reveal the words 'Team Little Big' with a cartoon style image of Alexa below it with her gloved hands raised in her familiar entrance pose.

"They put my picture on your shirt, and your picture on mine," she reported, showing him the smaller shirt. It also featured the name of the team, along with a cartoon Braun with its arms raised in his trademark manner.

Much to her surprise, Braun laughed. It was a deep booming sound that felt like it shook the walls. Nevertheless, she was delighted to have provoked it. "I'll wear mine if you wear yours," he said.

Alexa giggled. "Alright, deal." She set about pulling the shirt over her ring attire, while he did the same.

"How do I look?" he asked, spreading his arms wide.

"Amazing," she replied honestly, looking up at him with genuine affection in her eyes. "What about me?" She did a little twirl for him.

"Beautiful," he said with uncharacteristic tenderness.

"Thank you," she said, biting her bottom lip shyly.

"We should get a selfie," Braun suggested, making her laugh again. It wasn't the kind of thing she expected him to know about, let alone wanting to do it.

"Okay, but how?" she wondered, contemplating the frankly ridiculous height difference between them.

Braun crouched down as he took a phone out of his pocket. "Sit on my shoulder, little one."

"Uh, okay," she replied cautiously. Carefully, she sat on his shoulder as she had after their match the previous week, her legs dangling in front of his chest.

Slowly, Braun stood up, being careful not to spill her. He held the phone out in front of them and said, "Say Braun!"

They both shouted his name as he took the picture. A moment later, he was showing her the result on the phone's screen. It was actually a very cute picture, she thought. As unlikely a couple… pairing, she corrected herself, not couple. As unlikely a pairing as they were, it honestly did feel like they were bonding. It bode well for the future, particularly for their upcoming semi-final match in Mixed Match Challenge 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth Rollins' music kicked off the episode of Mixed Match Challenge 2. It was greeted with a loud ovation. Seth and his partner Bayley walked out into the arena side by side. While it was Seth's music that was playing, the Bayley Buddies were still in place at the side of the entrance ramp. Seth joined in with Bayley's familiar pose as her inflatable friends rose from the ground.

"It's time for the first semi-final in the Mixed Match Challenge," Tom Phillips said on commentary, hyping it up. "It's going to be Seth Rollins and Bayley against Alexa Bliss and Braun Strowman. We're guaranteed to see a team from Monday Night Raw in the finals."

"That's true, Tom," Byron Saxton said. "But we're also going to have a team from Smackdown in the finals, after next week's second semi-final."

"It's difficult to pick a fan favourite team from the two we're about to see," Graves said. "Listen to the reaction Seth and Bayley are getting, and we know for sure Team Little Big will be received in a similar way."

"Seth and Bayley were impressive in the previous round, but it's going to be a much greater challenge to get by Team Little Big," Phillips said. "We saw them training last week, and Braun was doing his best to turn Alexa into a monster."

Graves couldn't help laughing. "I'm not sure how successful he was, but yes, he was trying."

Seth and Bayley entered the ring and his music faded out. Even though they had been cheered during their entrance, a chant of "Little Big" now began to fill the arena.

"This is quite remarkable," Saxton commented. "I'm not sure I would ever have imagined a crowd cheering for Alexa Bliss like this. Usually on Raw, everyone hates her, and for good reason."

"They're not cheering for Bliss, you idiot," Graves said. "They're cheering for Team Little Big."

"Braun!"

The fans roared their approval of the entrance music for what they expected to be one half of their favourite team. They soon received a surprise. Braun walked out onto the stage with Alexa sitting on his shoulder. They were both wearing their Team Little Big shirts with the cartoon characters the wrong way around.

"Look at those shirts!" Graves exclaimed. "I'm not sure why Alexa is on Braun's shirt and he's on hers, but I love the designs!"

Phillips said, "Last time out, we saw Andrade 'Cien' Almas and Zelina Vega look fairly dominant over Team Little Big, only for Braun to turn the tables and put an end to the match with one running powerslam. That's what Seth and Bayley are up against here. Somehow, Seth's going to have to pin the monster, or Bayley's going to have to pin the Raw Women's Champion."

Reaching the ring, Braun crouched down so that Alexa could hop off his shoulder, onto the ring apron. When she had done that, she entered the ring and he followed behind, climbing over the top rope.

"Braun!" everyone shouted along with him as he raised his arms in the air. Standing in front of him, tiny Alexa did the same. Turning around, she watched in horror as he tore his shirt clean in half and threw it out into the crowd.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily, standing with her hands on her hips. "I paid good money for that shirt!"

"Sorry, little one," he replied gruffly.

They didn't get the chance to argue any further because Bayley came rushing over and clotheslined Alexa in the back of the head, knocking her down. The referee immediately called for the bell to start the match as the fans booed the attack.

"Oh, Bayley from behind!" Saxton had called. "She had no intention of standing there while Team Little Big worked their issues out; there's a semi-final to be won!"

Since they were the less popular of the two teams on show, Seth and Bayley worked the match as heels. Bayley managed to keep Alexa isolated in the ring for a few minutes, until Braun came into the ring to threaten the referee before he could count a cover that Bayley was making.

Seth came flying off the top rope in his team's corner, taking the huge monster out with a cross body, sending him crashing to the mat. The remarkable feat was cheered by the crowd as the referee tried to get Rollins out of the ring to restore order.

Meanwhile, Alexa had struggled back to her feet. Bayley hit Bliss with a standing dropkick, causing her to spin around and fall face first on top of Braun. The fans erupted again.

Despite the pain from the beating she had been taking, Alexa felt spellbound as she looked down into Strowman's eyes. She saw the same emotion from him. There could be no doubt about it at all: he was attracted to her. He wanted her to kiss him. The temptation to do so was so strong. On autopilot, her hands had moved to cup his cheeks. All she had to do was lean forward and…

Alexa felt Bayley grab her, hauling her over into a pinning predicament.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Oh, that was so close!" Phillips called as Alexa managed to get a shoulder up.

The match proceeded for another couple of minutes before Alexa finally managed to make a hot tag to Braun. The monster and Seth both charged into the ring, and Strowman began taking Rollins apart with some seriously powerful offense.

Alexa and Bayley ended up back on their feet, also fighting in the ring. The referee had lost all control of the contest. The chaos went on for a couple of minutes, until the women finally returned to their corners.

"Tag," Saxton called as Braun slapped Alexa's hand, trying his best to be delicate about it.

Bliss hit the ring, taking Bayley down with a clothesline, then again with a back body drop. Bayley countered an attempted vertical suplex with one of her own, then grabbed Alexa around the waist, wanting to go for a Bayley-to-Belly.

Alexa fought back, elbowing Bayley a couple of times in the side of the head to break the hold. After they separated, Bayley spun around, only to take a kick in the stomach.

"DDT!" Graves cried as the crowd came to their feet, expecting that to be the finishing move. Simultaneously, Braun had hit Seth with a big boot to the face, taking him well and truly out of the equation.

"But there's no cover," Phillips pointed out.

The reason soon became apparent. Team Little Big had come into the match with plan for a finishing move. Alexa hurried over to the corner and climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Braun followed her to the corner and crouched down slightly so that she could step onto his shoulders.

"Alexa Bliss is up on Strowman's shoulders. What's going on here?" Graves asked.

Walking slowly, carefully, Braun made his way closer to Bayley, who lay prone on her back. Alexa teetered a couple of times, but managed to keep her balance. The fans cheered them on, having figured out what was coming.

Once Braun was correctly positioned beside Bayley, Alexa raised her hands and posed for a second before launching herself into the air.

"Twisted Bliss from Braun Strowman's shoulders!" Phillips called. "Bliss for the win…"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Bliss and Strowman advance to the finals," Saxton announced over another cheer of approval. Alexa's music began to play. "Seth Rollins and Bayley are eliminated."

Getting up after securing the victory, Alexa celebrated by jumping up and giving her enormous partner a high five. They had finally mastered it, with Braun figured out the right height to hold his hand at where she could reach it.

"Well done, little one," he told her happily. "Only one more match, and we'll win this thing!"

"No doubt about it," she replied. "No one's going to stop Team Little Big. But I'm not happy about what you did to the shirt I bought you," she added sternly. "We're going to have to talk about your violent tendencies."

Strowman didn't seen keen on that idea. He looked away from her and raised his arms in the air. "Braun!" everyone shouted, including Alexa, who joined in with the celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Little Big were in an office which had been cleared of all furniture apart from a desk and a chair, where Braun was sitting, and a chalk board, which Alexa was standing next to. They were wearing Team Little Big shirts, this time with the cartoon characters the correct way round.

"I don't see what we're doing here," Braun complained loudly.

"We're here to teach you that everything doesn't have to be about smashing things up," Alexa said sternly, aiming a pointer in his direction. She was ready to use it to direct him to the question written on the chalk board. "Last week, when you tore that shirt off? That was the final straw. You need brains as well as brawn, uh, Braun." She looked a little puzzled herself by that sentence.

"Braun!" he shouted, raising his arms.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Yes, brawn. But also brains." She aimed the pointer at the writing on the board.

Someone provokes you for no reason. Do you:

A) Ignore them

B) Start plotting a way to get revenge

C) React violently

"There's the question," Alexa said before reading it out loud for him, along with the answers he had to choose from. "So, how do you react?"

Braun seemed to rack his brain for an answer, not wanting to disappoint her. After a moment, he got up off the chair.

Alexa stood there with a quizzical look on her face, not sure what he was doing.

Braun walked around the desk, approached the chalk board and punched it as hard as he could, breaking it clean in half, knocking the stand over, and sending the whole mess to the floor.

"C," he announced.

Eyes wide, Alexa looked down at the wreckage, before slowly looking all the way up at him. "I guess C will work," she said timidly.

"I have the brawn, you have the brains," he told her. "That's why Team Little Big is going to win tonight. And when we do, we will celebrate."

Alexa didn't respond. They just stood there staring longingly into each other's eyes. It was apparent what kind of celebration they were thinking about.

* * *

"It's now time for the finals of Mixed Match Challenge 2," Tom Phillips announced. "It's going to be Team Little Big taking on AJ Styles and Becky Lynch."

"What a match this is going to be," Saxton said.

AJ's music was first to play, drawing a warm reaction from the crowd. Styles and Lynch entered the arena, both looking fired up for the match.

"And here they come, the favourites in many people's eyes once all of the teams were revealed at the start of the tournament," Saxton said. "Becky Lynch and AJ Styles have looked virtually unstoppable in their two matches so far."

"I think it's going to be a different story tonight, though," Graves countered. "Team Little Big have been my pick all along, and they've already disposed of Andrade 'Cien' Almas and Zelina Vega, and Seth Rollins and Bayley. That's no small feat at all, and to me Alexa and Braun seem to be making each other stronger as they go along."

"We've also got the current WWE Champion on one team and the current Raw Women's Champion on the other," Phillips said.

Becky and AJ entered the ring and posed for the crowd before their music faded out.

"Braun!"

The fans went wild for Team Little Big. Strowman walked out onto the stage, with Bliss sitting on his right shoulder as she had for their previous entrance. They both had their Team Little Big shirts on. Stopping at the top of the entrance ramp, Braun raised his left arm in the air, and Alexa raised her right. They both shouted, "Braun!" along with the crowd.

"It's hard to determine who the fan favourites are here," Phillips said. "Quite frankly, they're behind both teams."

"Maybe they don't have a preference," Saxton said. "Like me, they're probably just hoping for an excellent match, and I think that's what we're going to have here."

Braun set Alexa down on the ring apron, then followed her into the ring by stepping over the top rope.

"I'll start," Alexa told her partner confidently.

Braun deferred to her greater wisdom and stepped out onto the apron, allowing the match to get underway.

Saxton's prediction of a great match was proven correct. For nearly twenty minutes, the action went back and forth at quite a pace, with some thrilling moves from Styles and some incredibly powerful offence from Strowman to accompany the more technical side of the contest put on by the female participants.

As was often the case with tag team matches, the build up to the finish began with a hot tag and the match descending into chaos. On this occasion, it was AJ who hit the ring fully rested and fired up, taking the offense to Strowman. Meanwhile, Alexa and Becky ended up fighting on the outside of the ring, near the commentary table.

"Look at Becky Lynch going after Alexa Bliss right here in front of us!" Phillips called the fiery Irishwoman flailed away with right hands.

Becky grabbed Alexa's head and slammed her face first into the top of the table.

"Bliss is in big trouble here!" Saxton cried. "Straight fire from Becky Balboa!"

On a roll, Lynch gabbed Bliss's arm, lining up to whip her into the ring steps. However, as she attempted the move, Alexa was able to counter, sending Becky shoulder first into the steps instead with a loud crash.

At the commentary table, attention turned to Styles, who had just managed to sucker Strowman into trying to pick him up from the canvas, only to hit him with a Pele Kick, knocking the huge monster down.

"Oh, look at AJ Styles!" Phillips called as the WWE Champion stepped out onto the apron and turned back to face the ring, preparing to deliver one of his finishing moves, the Phenomenal Forearm.

"If Styles hits this, it's over!" Saxton exclaimed as Braun struggled to get back to his feet, shaking his head, looking dazed by the kick he had taken.

With the fans cheering him on, Styles pulled himself up onto the top rope and launched himself into the air in one fluid motion, expecting to deliver his giant-slaying blow. Unfortunately for him, his plan went drastically wrong.

"Oh! Strowman picked Styles out of the air!" Graves cried over another loud cheer from the fans. "Styles is on the monster's shoulder, and…"

"Running powerslam!" Saxton yelled. "Strowman makes the cover!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Team Little Big win!" Phillips called. "Alexa Bliss and Braun Strowman win Mixed Match Challenge 2!"

Alexa had disposed of Becky just in time to see the finish go down in the ring. As Braun got the three, she slid under the rope and rushed over to him, looking delighted with the victory.

Braun was on his knees when Alexa reached him, making them a similar height. She walked right into his arms for a hug that delighted the audience. It was greeted with possibly the biggest cheer of the night.

"What a win, and what a celebration," Phillips said. "We've really seen a friendship blossom between Strowman and Bliss these past few weeks."

Saxton laughed. "A friendship? Are you blind? There's more between these two than friendship. Look at how they look at each other!"

Braun and Alexa parted after the hug and he stood up. His music had been faded out, leaving only the cheers of the crowd to fill the arena. Alexa stood there looking up at Braun with an unmistakeably loving expression on her face.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" the fans started chanting.

"You can hear what the people want to see," Graves said. "Surely the goddess isn't going to be kissed by the monster? That can't happen, can it?"

"Yes, it can!" Phillips exclaimed.

Braun had scooped Alexa up off the mat, hands under her butt, and they had started kissing passionately. The roof nearly came off the building.

"It's a modern day fairy tale," Saxton said happily.

"Fetch me a bucket, I'm going to be sick," Graves said. "I was hoping Team Little Big would win, but I didn't see it going this far. What is Alexa thinking?"

A cameraman had gotten a close-in zoom of Alexa's face just in time for the audience to lip read her saying, "I love you."

"She loves him!" Saxton exclaimed.

"That's not the way she meant it," Graves protested.

"Could have fooled me," Phillips chuckled as another passionate kiss was happening.

Meanwhile, a "Yes!" chant had filled the arena. Everyone was delighted for the winning couple, who apparently now actually were a couple.

After the second kiss, there was a close-in shot of Braun's delighted face. "I love you too, little one," he said.

"Alright!" Saxton cried.

"One more thing we need to do," Braun said to Alexa.

She knew exactly what it was. "Put me on your shoulder," she said happily.

Being careful not to drop her, Braun shifted Alexa so that she could sit on his right shoulder again, and they ended the segment the same way they had begun it: raising their arms and shouting, "Braun!" along with the fans.

"Alexa Bliss and Brawn Strowman victorious," Phillips said. "It's impossible not to be happy for them."

Graves brought the show to an end. "Apparently this is not the last we'll see of Team Little Big."

END


End file.
